


Grovel

by GoldenJezebel



Series: Emma/Knightley [2]
Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, mutual stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: Emma finds a delightful new use for Knightley's mouth. (Sexual content warning.)
Relationships: George Knightley & Emma Woodhouse, George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Series: Emma/Knightley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703383
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153
Collections: Fics to Live For (In BrytteM's Opinion)





	Grovel

**Author's Note:**

> You all were SO kind and accepting with my first one-shot, so I decided to write one more! This time, I was actually considerate of Knightley's needs, lol. I made a short/simple fan vid as well, in case any one's interested (not related to this fic)! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAIQ61mZGSo

“On your knees.”

Almost shyly, Knightley stood before his wife in their bedroom, his thumbs remaining hooked in his waistcoat. Emma was wearing her typical wry, mischievous smirk, and the look never failed to arouse him. These days, it admittedly didn’t take much at all: a smirk, a touch, or even her voice (most especially the tone she saved for snappish commands) could completely undo him.

“Well?” Emma asked, arching a finely shaped brow. “Are you awaiting permission?”

Trying not to appear too eager, he knelt down at her feet and dutifully placed his hands on her knees. Emma had always been a touch insatiable, but ever since their wedding day, she had been positively _ravenous._ New demands were made daily – not of a materialistic nature, like with some of their acquaintances, but the more experimental, carnal sorts.

Not that Knightley minded. In fact, he almost felt as though he should be _thanking_ whoever planted these ideas into her head. Emma wasn’t so easily swayed in her thinking, so he was grateful to this sudden change.

“Go on, then,” she encouraged, lifting a leg and propping it over his shoulder.

A while back, Knightley had tried giving Emma oral pleasure, but she had promptly refused, finding the position awkward and unnatural. It would seem that one of her acquaintances had convinced her otherwise.

Again, not that he minded.

“Very well,” he whispered, his voice raw.

Emma lifted her shift and revealed to him her slender, stockinged legs and undergarments. Some days (the better days), she would be completely bare underneath. Evidently, she wanted him to work for it today.

“Use your mouth,” Emma purred.

Ever dutiful, Knightley bent over and trailed a series of kisses along her inner knee, his trembling fingers skating up her thigh before he pressed them against her pulsing, needy heat. She flinched and arched, and his thumb traced gentle circles where she was dampest through her silk drawers. He withdrew then, dusky-eyed and breathing shallowly. Emma, however, was displeased by this decision.

With a whiny little huff, she raked her fingers through his hair and _pulled,_ encouraging him to come closer toward her aching point.

Somehow, her response enflamed him all the more. Knightley gaped back at her, still feeling as if his limbs were buzzing with electrical static. But then her fingers were gripping at his wrist, tugging and urging his hand beneath the open slit of thin, lace-trimmed drawers. When his fingertips brushed along her aching point, he made a sound as if the air were being stripped from his lungs.

Quivering, Emma arched into his touch, biting into her lip before nailing him in place with a sharp, impatient look. “Are you _truly_ just going to sit there awaiting further instruction? Surely you are intelligent enough to figure this out…”

Eyes dark and prurient, Knightley abruptly yanked Emma from her perch, eliciting a sharp gasp from her as he spread her out along the cold, hardwood floor. Hitching up her shift around her waist, he pushed her legs apart and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her inner thigh, his back arching as he began to grind himself against the floor. A low, needy groan caught in his throat, and then he was back to tonguing her through the slit of her panties, tasting her wetness past the thin, soiled cloth as he licked and sucked between the open fabric. His teeth lightly grazed her bud, and then he was grasping at the waistband of her drawers, trembling as he peeled the garment down over her knees. She was beautiful and perfect, and when he slid his hand back between her legs, he made certain to watch her face for every flicker of emotion and arousal.

“Tell me what you need,” he pleaded, twisting two fingers inside her. He curled them in deep, prodding and stroking at her insides while she hooked her legs over his shoulders. His lowered his mouth to her inner thigh again, burning a trail of kisses along her skin as he opened her up with his fingers.

Emma mewled at the sensation, her hand coming over her mouth to quiet her ecstatic cries. Her inner walls squeezed around his digits, and she fought to regain her control. “I want your tongue on me,” she choked out, her hands flying down to grasp at his messy locks. “Lick me… _Please.”_ Her thighs spread wider.

The mewls she made had Knightley steeling back a hiss as his arousal worsened. Visibly, he swallowed.

Slowly unhooking her legs from his shoulders, he took hold of her hips and laid down on his back, then encouraged her thighs to frame either side of his face as he tugged her up to rest over his open, eager mouth. “That’s it,” he whispered, his breath warming her skin. “Just relax, darling.”

Emma’s shift pooled over Knightley’s face and concealed him, somehow making his actions more tolerable in his eyes. _What no one can see, no one can know._ Digging his blunt nails into her hips, he carefully began to rock her against him, encouraging her to grind down into his thrashing tongue as he devoured her. She was sweet to taste and he groaned, harshly rubbing her bud with his thumb as she squeezed him with her trembling thighs.

Unfortunately, Emma wasn’t able to relax. Everything overwhelmed her and she couldn’t stop trembling. With Knightley’s tongue deep inside her, his thumb urging her on as she rode his mouth, she felt desperate and primal with her hips rocking against his giving ministrations.

Holding fast to Emma’s quivering thighs, Knightley pressed a deep, open-mouthed kiss right against her soaking center, his tongue dragging up and down her swollen slit as his teeth grazed her bud. She was vocal and desperate, and each one of her cries sent a jolt straight down to his groin. He groaned as she began to buck and twist more aggressively against his mouth, his tongue slipping back inside her heat while he buried his face more strongly between her legs. With a shallow breath, Knightley gripped her more strongly with one hand as he palmed and squeezed himself with the other. Each time Emma would jerk against his thrashing tongue, he would roll the heel of his palm over his throbbing hardness.

And then all at once, it happened – new and strange and _yes!_ Emma’s legs stiffened and her back arched as her orgasm hit her so powerfully that she almost couldn’t bear it. With Knightley still tonguing her, _worshiping_ her, Emma’s whole body seized up and she contracted around his tongue, weakened and practically sobbing from pleasure.

Knightley gave a sorry sound at the sensation of her gripping his tongue, wishing that he was truly inside her as she pulsed and throbbed around him. She collapsed and the two laid there a moment, awkwardly positioned as he struggled to catch his breath. She was reaching for him then, urging her mouth into his with firm, eager verve as she brought their lips together again and again. Knightley basked in the affection, pushing her down onto the floor as he pulled and tugged on her hair. Her leg draped over his waist then and she melded their hips snugly together, causing his breath to catch in between the kiss. He was still sensitive and aching, and he dropped his lips to her neck, pressing a path of searing kisses across her skin. When his mouth moved toward her eyes, nose and lips, her hand caught against his cheek and he trembled, startled by how much she had suddenly consumed him.

Emma beamed up at him then, highly sensitized. Every point of contact sent a fresh rush of tingling bliss through her veins. She ran a hand over his cheek, the nerves in her fingers catching the sensation so intensely that she could feel it in her spine. “I’m yours, no matter what else happens,” she promised softly. “I love you now and forever.”

Despite the words having been exchanged between them many times before, the vow Emma pledged never failed to overwhelm Knightley. He curled his fingers over hers, his chest feeling tight as he brushed his thumb over her knuckles. Breathlessly, he assured her, “I love you now and forever as well, you silly girl.” Mirroring her fond grin, he pressed another kiss to her mouth, her essence still lingering on his lips as he palmed her left breast. He rolled his thumb over her taut nipple and groaned, his tongue simultaneously dipping into her mouth so that she could taste herself.

Every tug at her hair, every kiss sent aftershocks rolling through Emma’s body. When he rolled his thumb over her sensitive nipple, she moaned into his open mouth, shaking as she sucked her own sweetness from his tongue. She’d never felt anything like this before – it was as if her entire body was just one raw nerve, exposed; every touch, every slight brush of skin against skin turning her into pure electricity. She had never felt so fully alive.

Knightley’s cock was hard against her and it was making her wet all over again. She fully intended to give him the same wonderful gift he had just given her. Running her hand along the length of him through his trousers, she then unfastened his breeches, knowing that he would try to be gallant and stop her.

As usual, Emma was right in her assumptions. Knightley’s breath caught and he fumbled for her wrist. "Y-you needn't please me," he whispered.

Ignoring him, she gave him a pointed squeeze. Mouth going slack, a helpless noise caught in his throat and he began to grind into her open palm, his chest heaving with fitful breaths as she pleaded with him.

“Emma-love…” His jaw clenched and he grit his teeth, steeling back a hiss as his breeches passed over his erection. Her hands were on him then and fumblingly, he clasped his iron-tight grip over her wrists, showing her just how to push and stroke into his pulsing arousal. He curled her fingers over him, encouraging her to cup him as his head knocked back in near delirium. “You don’t have to,” he choked out. “Y-you _don’t…”_

Emma let him guide her, slightly relieved because she had no idea what she was doing. Gossip was one thing – as were the advice from marriage companion books – but _doing_ was something entirely different. His noises were making her insane and she liked the feel of him, hard and helpless beneath her grasp. She wanted to climb on top of him right then and there – to _feel_ him throbbing inside of her – but she knew it wasn’t appropriate, no matter how much she ached for it. In just an hour’s time, they were expected downstairs for dinner. Being flushed and untidy would never do.

Instead, Emma smiled shyly before moving to kiss and lick at his neck, then she found herself moving lower, easing down his clothing and trying to envision what those blasted books had said about being a “dutiful wife.”

At first, she was tentative, exploring with her tongue in long, slow strokes as she gripped the base of his cock, taking in salty skin and the thrill of feeling his body respond.

“Oh…oh, _God.”_ Knightley arched up into her awaiting mouth, his hands fumbling for purchase in her hair before clumsily taking hold. The sensation of her shy, white-hot mouth opening around him made him groan and dig his blunt nails into her scalp. He began to swear, his teeth gnashing into his bottom lip as he rolled up into her assaulting lips and tongue. Despite his swearing being rather…well… _uncouth,_ he could feel Emma smiling as she worked him into her mouth.

She wrapped her lips around him and sucked on his length, starting to move her hand up and down like he’d shown her. She felt warm and glowy looking up into his eyes, almost like moving in a dream – everything was skin and sweetness, with his body yielding to her awkward efforts. All she cared about was making him feel as good as he’d made _her_ feel.

Still, Emma throbbed and ached, squeezing her thighs tightly together for relief. She wanted to taste him when it happened – wanted to drink him down, swallow him whole. She moaned around his cock, pressing downward as she felt herself nearing the edge again. Touching him in this way was a contact high that spread through her like wildfire.

The vibrations from her mouth rushed down his shaft and made Knightley jerk, his toes curling as Emma slid him in surprisingly deep. Her tongue smoothed along his hardness and with several soft, hitching hiccups of breath, he could feel his cock pulsing with the need for release. He pulled on her hair and arched with impatience. “Please,” he begged. His voice was low and hoarse, and he reached down to lightly lay his palm against her cheek, affectionate despite his needy thrusts in between her lips.

Emma’s hand found its way between her legs then, rubbing hard and desperate as she licked and sucked at him, her fingers curling into her delicate folds and pressing, pretending he was there inside her.

Knightley arched up into her wet, hot mouth and groaned, gritting his teeth when his cock hit the back of her throat. She choked on him, causing her gag reflex to massage the tip of his arousal. Concerned, his thumb continued to stroke along her cheek, seeking to give assurance as she writhed above him. A spasm lanced through him then and he gasped. Feeling her sucking him more forcefully as he drove into her mouth, he braced himself against the floor with one hand and used the momentum to help him thrust even harder.

“Emma, I…I-I’m going to…I-I just…”

She rubbed at her bud feverishly, hips moving in time with his thrusts, desperate to cum with him. Every sound he made brought her closer and then it seized her at long last, leaving her trembling and shaking as he told her he was almost there.

Convulsing, Knightley arched up and spilled into her mouth, crying out as he muffled his soft, fevered groans by biting down on his lip. Despite the fact he was ready to collapse from over-stimulation, he managed to withdraw from the tight, needy ring of her lips. “Are you…?” He swallowed, finding it difficult to breathe. “Are you all right?”

Breathlessly, she nodded. Drawing down to her side, Knightley lifted Emma’s chin and cupped her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers as his breath continued to scorch her gasping mouth. “It would seem that your research has benefitted us both,” he teased. Brushing a lock of hair from her cheek, he drew her in for a kiss before tucking said lock behind her ear.

Unable to help it, Emma beamed at his praise. “And to think, you once belittled me for claiming to ‘know it all.’”

“I stand corrected.”

“You _lie_ corrected, I think you mean,” she said, indicating their prone bodies.

Knightley chuckled at her quip. But rather than affirm or deny, he shakily took hold of her hands and helped her to her feet, his movements careful and gentle as he pulled her undergarments and shift back into place. Covering any indecency, his hands then moved to cup her face. “Shall I bathe you before supper?”

A wicked grin touched her lips. “Indeed, you may.” With a coy flash of her eyes, she took his hand and led him over toward their shared washbowl.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's curious, there really were books called "marriage companions" for newly married couples! I found this out while researching my paranormal historical fiction novel (2018). My favorite find was _Dr. Teller's Pocket Companion,_ which discussed masturbation, sex, STDs, and all sorts of other "fun" stuff lol. They had all sorts of surprisingly wild stuff back then. For further amusement, I'd recommend Googling the phrase "Dr. Swift's hysteria ad," because it had a rather (IMO) amusing illustration. The woman looks 100% fed up. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed! :) Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed my last one! It really means a lot! <3


End file.
